


Mystery of love

by deardeer77



Series: Mystery of love [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 一个炮友变真爱的故事无敌的前哨和数学不好有点蠢兮兮的伪装者大部分发生在inception之后





	Mystery of love

eames忘了是谁先提出的邀请。

有很大的可能性是eames先打起arthur的主意。

前哨有一种神奇的气质，介于少年，青年和男人之间，不断游移。他少见的暖洋洋笑意是青涩的少年，恪尽职守认真工作时是上进的青年，而他任何时候都能从后腰上抽出一把冷冰冰的格洛克时，那凶狠的职业杀手劲儿，eames把后者归类于男人。这些复杂的气质混合在一起令eames对arthur感兴趣。

有时候只需要一个眼神你就可以知道你感兴趣的对象是不是对你也有意思，他会盯着你瞧，上下打量他不喜欢的衣衫时皱起眉头，目光停在你的脸上的时候就舒缓得多了。他先是用巧克力的棕色眼睛和你对视，然后目光落在你红润的嘴巴上，他的嘴角因此扯出一个几乎没有弧度的笑容，用红舌尖暗含深意地舔舔自己的下嘴唇。

eames也说不好到底是因为他先看上了arthur，还是因为他接收到arthur暗含深意的窥视而提出的邀请。毕竟在那会看起来这是个不错的主意。

一开始总是黑夜。因为arthur认真负责的工作态度，eames总是要借口留到很晚，晚到仓库里只剩下他们两个人，前哨才会伸展纤长腰身活动他僵硬的肩背，一把扯开伪装者假装研究了三个小时的同一份资料。他们会去吃点什么，喝一杯，然后跑到arthur的酒店房间做爱。

在他们都参与的冗长的任务里，如果任务恰好顺利又不棘手，有时候他们会把这个当做常规运动。更重要的是eames或者arthur没被别的人约走。对此他们倒都不是很在意，毕竟谁也不是谁的男朋友，没有理由互相干涉。唯一不一样的是，eames和他们队里的造梦师混在一起的时候忽然意识到，arthur从来不和行业里的人睡。这个一本正经的泥棍子更喜欢在酒吧里寻找一夜情，充满刺激和不确定。

这让他对arthur的了解又多了一层，但是他开始弄不懂他了。

 

“滚下去。”arthur踹踹他，eames熊一样的体重压得他喘不过气。“你该走了。”arthur从不让他留下来过夜，eames翻到一边，arthur立马移动到床的另一边，背对着他。

“你和你所有的床伴都这么说吗？就没人说过你真无情？”eames贴过去，在arthur光滑赤裸的勃颈上留下几个湿漉漉的亲吻。前哨闷哼，声音困倦又疲惫，“我明天还要早起。”他的解释听上去合理但是又苍白。

“我就睡一小会儿，darling，你把我榨干了。”eames仰躺着，假装自己困得不行。

arthur沉默，然后发出一声极轻的叹息，一个妥协。“Fine，go to sleep。”

eames没有睡一小会，他也的确想走，只是没想到嘴硬如磐石的arthur会让他留下来。并且这个除了在上床时才能摸到的人竟然在沉睡中一路滚进他怀里，半倚在eames肩头，他一低下头就能看到arthur那张沉静的睡脸。

他又不是没见过。他甚至见过arthur被yusuf从椅子上掀下去时搞笑惊醒的脸庞。可这完全不一样，你可以形容笑着的arthur是个年轻温暖的高中生，形容工作时眉头紧皱的他是个干练严厉的上司，形容拔枪扣动扳机的他是个果敢冷血的职业杀手。

可是这个倚在他肩头，嘴巴微微张开，眉头平整，睫毛轻颤，呼吸均匀的arthur是一个让eames感到陌生，全新的arthur。一向用词花哨的英国人一时间想不出如何形容他。

eames轻抚他的脸颊，迷惑又痴迷。前哨因此被他弄醒了一点，他却只是向枕头上挪动了一点，睡眼惺忪又闭上，贴近eames的嘴唇亲了亲。

这又是个让eames没体验过的东西。

arthur通常狂暴极富占有欲，他在进屋之后把eames撞在门板上咬他的嘴，eames发誓他都眼冒金星了。他若是想对arthur这么做，arthur也不是不乐意，但他的挑战欲或是求胜欲会让eames在接下来的性事中完全地失去了主动权，意味着他不能把arthur狠狠地压在床上贯穿他，看他泪眼婆娑，理智全无。前哨会把他像马一样骑。

而arthur的嘴巴正柔软地贴在他嘴唇上，不包含锋利的牙齿，滑溜溜的舌头甚至都没有唾液的交换。

这是一个全新的，让人疑惑，令eames不解的arthur。

 

“你怎么还在这？”arthur在他怀里醒过来，吃惊地瞪着eames。“算了。”他又倒回eames怀里，丝毫不介意伪装者的大手捆在他腰上。

eames还不够清醒，他在自己模糊的不安中折腾了半夜才能勉强睡去，他侧过脸就能吻到他，他于是也这样做了，而arthur也没有咬他。

就是简单的四唇相碰，鼻息相交。

eames当然也没见过这样的arthur，他的黑发乱糟糟地打着卷，身子暖洋洋地贴着他，脸颊因此而微微泛红，和晨间金灿灿的阳光搭配在一起，eames能想出的各种裸女在油画里的场景都比不上这一幕来的美丽。

“我在这是因为，darling。”eames把arthur翻到身下压着他，暗绿色的眸子里满是深深的笑意，他用下身磨蹭arthur，“是因为这个。”

arthur吸气，两手诚实地圈上伪装者厚实的脖颈，完全忘记了自己昨夜要早起的说法。

后来渐渐地，他们的互相邀请不再局限于深深的黑夜。

arthur会邀请他去射击馆练枪，这个邀请被他称为打赌。虽然eames更喜欢火箭筒，大型枪炮类的武器，但是看着前哨精准地把17颗子弹都送进人形板头部的同一个弹孔是种享受。eames总是输，故意又心甘情愿，他快乐地请赢家去吃那家新开的奢华法国餐馆。

arthur虽然没说过，eames知道他喜欢法国菜，他知道他能说一口流利的法语，甚至他脸红恼怒地小声嘟囔“他妈的”的时候用的都是法语。

eames特别忍受不了这个，他也无法相信自己轻松变成了一个床伴说外语就会觉得火辣的普通人。但偏偏他也睡过的俄罗斯药剂师，南非盗贼，意大利造梦师，甚至是一个黑色波浪卷长发皮肤白暂的真正的法国前哨他都没有觉得她们像arthur一样火辣过。

说到这点，eames想起来，前哨好像也特别受不了eames的不清不楚，混了太多奇怪口音的英音。当他用字正腔圆又漂亮的伦敦口音喊他的名字，一个从喉间滑出来的a和剩下混沌地被吞进口腔里的thur，名字的主人就没法停止地颤抖。eames又不知道arthur究竟喜欢的是他的奇怪口音，还是会让arthur迷失一小会的他发出的粗粝的en这个音节而已。

eames渐渐了解arthur的更多，但他又变得更糊涂了。这对于他引以为傲以研究人为重心的职业特长是种侮辱。

arthur对于eames来说像个难解的谜题。

 

arthur是最好的前哨，而eames是最伟大的伪装者。这就意味着有价格不错的任务又需要优秀的团队时，他们必然都会参与其中。

迎接他的是漂亮的aliz，就是那个他睡过的法国前哨，和她小巧但是火辣辣的一巴掌。

“Bonjour à vous aussi，Mademoiselle aliz.(你也好，aliz小姐）”eames显然没料到这个，他捂着脸惊讶地瞪着绿眼睛，回忆他到底对aliz做了什么。

“Menteur.（骗子）”arthur站在不远处靠着桌子，因为这一巴掌戏谑地笑着，就像个酒吧里清醒看热闹的好事者。

“什么？”eames还是闹不清楚真相，他看着arthur又看了看aliz坐在她摆满了文件的桌子后面，拒绝并且无视eames。

“她说你是个骗子，”arthur耸耸肩膀，拿起一张图纸研究嘴巴上停留着少见的笑容“你的确是个骗子。而且很显然，你睡了一位不该睡的女士。”

“哦，真谢谢你的翻译，arthur。”eames厚脸皮地靠过去，窥探arthur手里的图纸，并假装漫不经心“我也会说法语，记得吗？”

arthur身上有他常用的须后水味，他的头发一丝不苟用发胶拢起来，领带和衬衫整洁又禁欲。这一切让eames熟悉知晓，前哨就是前哨，没有一点他不了解的地方。

“你在看什么？”eames瞥了一眼图纸就认了出来，那是拉斯维加斯的小巴黎酒店，有等比例缩小的埃菲尔铁塔和凯旋门，赌场的内部装潢也可笑的要命。

“哦，你的最爱。eames先生。”arthur连眼角都没有抬起来，他又抓过一个文件夹里面记录了几个更大的赌场的装潢细节，标满了arthur自己做的笔记。

到目前为止，除了aliz在这以外都没有什么让eames不解的地方。

直到他们开始会议之后，eames才发觉到一切的不对劲。aliz才是前哨，至少她干着前哨的工作，搜集信息，查询目标的账单和喜好，把需要伪装对象的文件甩在eames脸上。而arthur的工作是翘着凳子发笑，就坐在他做了一半的迷宫模型的桌子后面。

“等一下，等一下。”eames揉着他被拍酸了的鼻子，眼角发红。“谁他妈是建筑师？”

“arthur。”潜盗师药剂师和真正的前哨aliz一起说，他们大惊小怪地瞪着他，弄不明白的只有伪装者一个人。

“C'est quoi ce bordel？(WTF？)“他发誓这绝对不是在炫耀他会法语这个事实。

eames从没见过arthur当建筑师，但就从他对arthur已知的了解中，前哨具备这个技能。他能完美复制纽约的摩天大楼，钢筋水泥和冰冷的玻璃窗，复杂难以让投射绕出来的迷宫，甚至能够轻易地设计出arthur自己着迷的悖论阶梯。但他可没想过arthur能，或者愿意去建一个违背他审美甚至是浮夸到让eames都觉得眼花缭乱的赌场。

在他们试跑时，他意识到自己又知道他多了一点，或者是arthur展示给他的更多。

“我必须得说，darling，”eames握紧了他自己的筹码，以防止它弄丢在那片一模一样的写着蒙巴萨赌场的鲜红色筹码堆里面。“I‘m impressived。只是你确定我们的目标也去过蒙巴萨的赌场吗？”他微笑，暗含深意又得意洋洋，一切的细节完美，每个转角都是各大赌场的集合，简直是赌徒们的美梦。

“dream bigger，eames。”arthur说，他可能笑了，“这只是个小小的表演，为了你。”

eames的心猛然跳动了一下，晕眩，无法应答，也解释不了他为何会有这种感觉。

 

似乎是为了再一次，数学和神秘之神向eames展示他有多拿不准自己心里的感受，也提醒他或许arthur本身就是数学之神。

下一个任务里arthur变成了潜盗师。

他精确每一个任务节点到秒，控制每一个细节到毫米，强迫eames的短裙必须过膝。最后一点根本毫无意义，eames无力地控诉。他几乎是逃出了上一个任务，没有约过arthur，更没有找别人，那神秘的感受令他恐惧。

eames迅速接下这个北极圈以内的任务，就为了用寒冷清醒清醒脑子，用伏特加再搅乱它，也因为是他的俄罗斯药剂师的邀请。

arthur在他们调情的时候走了进来，眯起眼睛的样子像极了cobb。

他的主导风格，eames才想起arthur是业界前任最优秀潜盗师的学生，几乎可以说盗梦这个产业在某种意义上是由cobb和mal发扬光大的。arthur把持一切的风格就像cobb一样疯狂，但是他的精准和后备方案abc让任务的安全系数提高了不止一倍。

任务完美落幕于eames得到的又一个巴掌，他忘了aliz和这个俄罗斯洋娃娃是好朋友，贯穿了整个任务明目张胆的调情都只为了这一刻。arthur在他身后大笑。

“所以你今晚有约吗？”前哨无声地贴近他背后，手指勾住他腰后面的皮带轻柔地拉扯了一下。

“有。”eames生气，他的人生就这样天翻地覆，变成一道无解的数学题。他猛地转过身，撞上arthur满含笑意的脸庞，他的怒气就这么消失了，“你。”

arthur假装惊叹，eames很确定一切都在他的掌握之中。

他把arthur撞在门上，发誓要让他也尝尝眼冒金星的滋味，他撕咬他的嘴唇喉结，锁骨上的皮肤，揉皱昂贵的西装扯坏衬衫上的扣子。

arthur，业界最好的前哨，现在又快要晋升为最好的筑梦师和盗贼，接下来呢？他是不是也能在梦里变成eames？eames把他不幸的桃花运和复杂的感受全部归结于arthur。他都快要忘记，以前的arthur会因为他一句讽刺回应十句，因为一个任务细节和他争论不休，因为eames厚脸皮的爱称和微笑板起冷漠的脸。那个他所认识的arthur正在远去，而迎上来是一个难解的充满着谜团的arthur。

他们之间的距离不仅仅因为去新餐厅吃饭和上了全世界各大酒店的床而拉近，更因为他们一起经历过多少任务，多少次死里逃生。这让eames无法轻易地断定这种感受的名称。

而且每一次eames接近arthur，他就能了解他多一点，看到他更多一点，却也变得更迷惑。

就比如现在，eames做了那么多他以前不敢对arthur做的事，除了他毫无威慑力地要求eames赔偿他的衣服，前哨并没有把他压在床上。

反而他四肢柔软地缠着eames的躯体，身体火热光滑，眼神明亮又朦胧，迎合每一个动作，渴望每一丝接触。eames操地更用力，把自己的全部都挤进arthur身体，arthur喊着他的名字高潮的时候eames把自己也交代了出去。

“别想着赶我走。”eames把自己成大字型摆在床上，他不得不承认这是他此生最美妙的高潮。

arthur软绵绵地嗤笑，精疲力竭昏昏欲睡“这是你的房间，eames。”

“好吧，那么。”他把arthur揽进怀里，他就这么顺从融进他身体的曲线里。

“我之前做了什么？”eames自问，低低地说出了声，不确定自己究竟在问什么。

“aliz说，你告诉她，你爱上她了。”arthur理解为他想问的是aliz的事。

“什么？”eames重复“什么？”他追寻着自己的回忆，想到的却是那个晚上他一看到aliz的眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛，有多么像arthur。这个意识击中了他，神秘的感受压抑在他胸口，原来如此，它明明一点都不神秘，只是eames不愿意承认罢了。

“我和所有人都这么说，在床上。”他以撒谎为生，没人能说他的话是真是假。

arthur猛然间清醒了似的，他睁开眼睛浅棕色的瞳孔在暗处是漆黑的一团，eames难以抗拒地和他对视，他蹦跳着的心脏紧缩起来的瞳孔无意识痉挛的手指，让他在arthur面前变成了一个五岁的撒谎孩童。

“Menteur.”arthur盯着他，法语美妙动人，此时却像匕首一样扎进他心里。“你就没和我说过。”

“你想让我和你说？”eames退开了一点，他不确定地看着arthur，如往常一样不明白他的意思。“我的意思是说，我可以，如果你想听。”

arthur的反应高深莫测，他审视eames，眼神在他脸上游移不定，就连时常抿起来的嘴唇都没有动静。“不。我不想听。”但是他又舔舔下嘴唇看上去很高兴的样子。

eames摸不着头脑，他咕哝“好极了。毕竟和男人说这个太奇怪了。那么我们能睡了吗？”

arthur有一个瞬间愣了一下，又放松下来，嘴角上有个微笑，他躺回属于自己的位置—eames的胳膊在他脑袋下面，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

 

eames甚至忘记他们是什么时候存起了对方的电话号码。真正意义上的，而不是依靠eames的小道消息和arthur的可靠信息来源。

很巧合他们都在洛杉矶。是arthur先打的电话，eames很确定。

他迟到了，正巧看到了一个身材宽厚，手臂比他还要粗壮，纹身甚至比他还要多的棕发男子在和arthur搭讪。比搭讪要多一点，那个男人和arthur的距离很暧昧。他在他们不远的地方停下来缓慢地看着这一切的发生。他本应该离开，就像之前许多个arthur被提前约走的夜晚，然而他只是停了下来。

男人说了什么，前哨盯着酒杯笑了一下，笑容浅淡地要命，他转过头去看那个男人灰突突看不清楚是蓝色还是绿色的眼睛，那个男人于是贴过去打算亲他的前哨。

arthur用两根细长的手指抵住他的胸口，用足够又危险的力量制止他带着胡茬的脸停在一个极近的位置，eames听到arthur冷漠的声音。

“我不做这个。”

男人愣了一下，但是这个举动并没有制止住他对arthur动手动脚，eames看不见arthur的表情，他猜想是不是他脸上有个魅惑的微笑在鼓励这个男人把他的手放到arthur腰上，更靠近臀部的位置。

但是这一次是arthur邀请他，明目张胆名正言顺的邀请。eames没来由的生气，身体在大脑思考之前就行动了起来。

“darling，你到早了。”伪装者无耻地靠过去，arthur的另一侧，这个场面在旁人眼里一定有趣极了，一个瘦长纤细的黑发男人被两个壮汉夹在中间，不是，不是那种小电影，eames克制住他非凡的想象力，因为有一股无形的硝烟和威胁弥漫在他们之间。

arthur有些吃惊，但是很快平静下来，他只转过了头微微歪斜盯着eames，眼瞳里是漆黑的深不可测。他思考了一会然后放下酒杯，看了一眼手表，在这个同时另外一个形似eames的男人虎视眈眈地审视着他们，思考他们究竟是什么关系。arthur抬起头来，嘴角的笑容玩味。

“你也到早了，babe。”他说，eames想要大笑，但相反他瞪着多余的男人，他尴尬地扯了扯嘴角迅速离开了。这不是他们的常规，eames首先打破了它，但是arthur接受，也并不在意。

arthur开始接受eames施与的一切。

包括近乎撕咬的亲吻，力道过重会留下淤青的爱抚，甚至是eames在他脖子上西装领子盖不住的地方留下的吻痕。这一切都显得太过分，充满了兽欲和占有欲，eames从高潮中清醒下来才意识到。

“为什么你说你不做这个？”eames问他，他好奇了整个晚上，无法自我解答只能寻求arthur的帮助。

“什么？”arthur昏昏沉沉地想要睡了，eames知道这是个最好的时机。前哨最诚实，最顺从的一刻，而且他很可能第二天早上根本不记得这场尴尬的问答。

“你和那个男人说的。”eames提醒他。

“什么，你听到了？”arthur听起来清醒了一点，eames把他的手从arthur脖子上抚摸下去，好让这温情的触摸将睡意带回，这很有用。

“所以你一直在那是吗？就是看着听着，把我留给那个男人？”arthur呓语，某种意义上听起来像是个责怪，eames说不出。

“不。只是，你知道，”eames吞吞吐吐地“我们一般不做这个不是吗？”

前哨发出一声直白的嗤笑，“yeah，我还不亲吻床伴呢。”他说。

这就是答案，eames想知道的答案。他从不知道前哨对他的态度，他曾经很冷漠，是个直来直去的泥棍子，也许是因为cobb的事情过后，他能够更随心所欲地施展手脚，天才的头脑，经年累月的经验和强大的控制力让他在这行树立起自己的招牌，而不是cobb的帮手，他的小狼狗。arthur几乎变成一个任务成功的代名词。

eames足够了解他吗？他也许是最了解他的人。他知道他并不是老绷着脸，他喜欢微笑，喜欢别人的夸赞，尤其喜欢来自总是和他针锋相对的eames的夸赞，他们像对手又像添补对方不足之处的知己，arthur做的不够好的地方eames会一针见血地指出来，伪装者极力避免的不安全前哨能够保全。

他还知道他什么时候来了兴致，知道他在床上的样子，知道他快要到高潮边缘时发出的模糊乞求。eames也能够肯定arthur知道他的这些样子。

他并不是未解的谜团，也不是eames弄不清楚的数学问题，更不是他提不兴致的悖论建筑。有些东西就静静地发生在他们之间，arthur坦然接受，而eames不能，这不是他的作风。

伪装者趁着夜色逃离，像一只受了重伤的孤狼。

 

蒙巴萨的阳光和大海总能治愈他。

eames离开盗梦很久，久到他快要忘记pasiv发出的嘶嘶声是如何恼人，忘记他的私人手机丢在了家里哪个角落，忘记伪装是一种怎样的感受。

他甚至开始慢慢地做梦，自然的不需要借助药物的梦。如果那些梦不是关于arthur的就更好了。

eames无助地发现这个事实，前哨一丝不苟的头发或是乱糟糟的卷发，挺拔整洁的三件套或是被扯开的衬衫，全部都清晰地印在他脑海里，简直就像是有人偷偷给他植了一个关于arthur的梦。但是eames知道这是不可能的，前哨还没有那么全能，他也想不到他会愿意拉上别的人来做这个几乎不可能完成的任务。

他决定去看看老朋友，他在盗梦行业里混的风生水起的药剂师。

奇妙的是，arthur也在那，他却没有穿着常见的三件套，而是简单的T恤牛仔裤，头发卷翘，棒球帽也遮不住的长度，缠绕在他纤长的脖子上。他戴着黑框眼镜脚上白球鞋，背着双肩包脖子上还挂着照相机，就像每一个在蒙巴萨热门景点街头能看到的美国游客。arthur甚至因为阳光晒深了一个色号，eames能说，因为arthur看上去和他记忆里的样子实在相差太多。

yusuf忙碌在他的瓶瓶罐罐后面，和arthur有说有笑，聊着一些eames不愿意听的化学问题。

他应该离开，但是他没有，就像每一次他打破他们之间的惯例，打破他们本来平衡着的圆环。

“别告诉我，darling。”eames发觉自己在微笑，因为这个长久没被提起过的称呼“你也能做药剂师了。”

“eames先生，”arthur显然也因为这个重聚而高兴，他懒散地微笑，露着好看的酒窝，eames才意识到那种他不熟悉的感情，想念，他想念arthur。“好久不见。”

只有yusuf瞪了一眼eames，药剂师因为他们疏于联络而对着eames摆臭脸。一箱猫罐头就足以拯救这段濒临破裂的友谊，eames想，把yusuf搁置在一旁。

“不。只是顺道拜访一下老朋友。”arthur撸了一把yusuf的爱猫，那只猫亲昵地蹭着arthur的手心，看上去已经非常熟悉前哨的气味。

“还有退休的伪装者？没准？”eames大笑。

这本应该很尴尬，本应该是eames想要逃离的场面，但是他没有，十几个月的退休生活和美好的梦让他更清楚地正视他和arthur之间发生的一切。他自然地让这一切发生，如云席卷天空，大海总有波纹，太阳和月亮照例交替。他曾经很害怕，害怕他不知道的东西，恐惧无解的谜团，惊恐于arthur的出现，因为这不安全，会伤害到他。上帝证明，eames绝对是最珍惜自己性命的盗梦者。

事实上，这一切都没什么好令人吃惊的。事情发生，覆水难收，不安感一扫而空，因为arthur是那么完美，他是最好的前哨，他能够信任，交付生命的对象。尤其是在和cobb疯狂的那个案子之后，以及arthur邀请他的每一个任务之后，他就应该清楚地意识到。

“来吧，至少让我请你吃顿饭。”eames坦然地说。

arthur站起身，欣然同意就像他每一次应对eames的邀请那样。

arthur说话，他和eames聊天，说他之后的案子，谈ariadne成长了多少，抱怨他遇到的新前哨有多懒惰，导致他需要做双倍的工作。eames变成听的那个人，他总不能说蒙巴萨的太阳有多热，海有多蓝，他的梦里有多少关于arthur的记忆。

“所以，”他们吃完甜品，arthur才缓缓地说“你真的退休了吗？”

eames没有回答，他招来侍者结账，他还从没想过这件事。

“再也没有比你更好的伪装者了，eames。”他听上去极为惋惜。

“就只有这样了？”eames看着arthur，绿色的眼睛在昏暗中几乎和arthur的眼睛一样深沉一样漆黑。

“不。”arthur眨了眨眼，他的语气精妙又神奇，eames以前总不能明白他是怎么做到的，而现在他可以。

“我想念你。”arthur说，认真又诚实。

熟悉的欲念席卷eames的全身，他也想念这个，想念他们激情迸发的争吵，想念arthur在他面前才会露出来的真实和直率，想念他每一种只属于他们的表情。

“所以，你想跟我回家吗？”eames的声音在晚风中低沉又轻巧，他总是那个做出邀请更多一点的人。

“不。eames。我不想。”arthur淡然地正视他，暧昧的气氛一扫而空。“我不想继续这个了，你明白吗？eames。”

eames怔了一下，但是很快他意识到了arthur的意思，arthur在微笑，他没有生气，他的微笑甜美又可爱，露着酒窝，看上去自信并且胸有成竹eames这一次能懂得他。

“哦。”伪装者发出一个了然的音节，“好的。”于是他也笑着，弧度恰到好处“因为我也是这么想的，darling。”

“好。”arthur点点头，站起身来。

“那么现在，你能带我去你家了吗？”他说。

他们就是停不下来对着对方微笑。

 

如果他没有选择在这一天去拜访被遗忘的药剂师又会发生些什么？

arthur也许还是会出现在他面前，在第无数个月之后愤怒地把他按在墙上，又或许是eames自己清醒过来，寻着arthur留给他的踪迹摸上前哨不知在哪个大洲的酒店床铺。

而就单单是这一天，eames能说，就像他退休后的每一天，看着太阳落在海洋平面后面，喝一瓶冰镇的啤酒，看不好笑的电视然后在沙发上陷入沉睡，回归他梦里的arthur的怀抱。

就和现在这个一样，arthur的体温在高潮之后灼热潮湿，在蒙巴萨高温的夏夜里理应当非常的不舒适，但是eames不可能再离开他。

一切都那么简单，那么清晰，那么容易。eames觉得自己现在能完美解答一切未解之谜，古老的猜想，拼写长音节的无意义单词。

但是他不需要这么做，他需要回答的是为什么arthur是唯一一个他保持着长久关系的床伴，为什么arthur只睡了他这个伪装者，为什么eames总喜欢绕着arthur转悠，为什么arthur总会别扭地邀请他参与每个案子，尽管有时候他们并不太需要一个完美的伪装者，而eames同意了并且心甘情愿地收取微薄的报酬，又为什么arthur不亲吻别的床伴而只亲吻过eames。

他只需要解开arthur这个谜团，这个叫做爱情的数学题就足够了。

“我觉得我们就像你的彭罗斯阶梯。”eames掩盖不了自己的笑意，他的牙齿也不怎么洁白还歪歪扭扭地但偏偏闪瞎了arthur的眼睛。

“不，darling。”arthur皱着眉头，下巴高傲地抬起来，他学eames的口音惟妙惟肖“我们像莫比乌斯环。”

“en？”伪装者发出那个让前哨痴迷的音节，十分迷惑于arthur快赶上他的伪装口技。

“你数学不好我不为难你。”

arthur总是在eames面前笑得灿烂。


End file.
